97 Bonnie and Clyde
by amaratenou2002
Summary: A story for Silent Hill 2. The lyrics to the song Ninety seven Bonnie and Clyde are woven into a one shot story about James and Mary. OCC and not quite how the game really happens.


This story goes specifically with Tori Amos's version. It may take a few times to read it to get how I timed it in between the breaks but I hope it works for you. Read the first two sentences before you actually start the song. From James's POV. This isn't exactly true to the story of SH2 but oh well. Don't complain about the grammar because that is how it is in the lyrics.

-----------------------------------------------

The trunk came down with a powerful slam. Everything is cleaned up, there is no evidence left behind. The noise awakened my daughter; she's standing at the bottom of the stairs. I scooped her up and said, "Baby, your dada loves you and I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens. You're all I got in this world; I won't give you up for nothing. Nobody in this world is ever gonna keep you from me. I love you."

"Come on, hey, hey, we're going to the beach. Grab a couple of toys and let dada strap you in the car seat. Where's momma? She's taking a little nap in the trunk. Oh that smell dada must have runned over a skunk. Now I know what you're thinking: it's kind of late to go swimming- but you know your momma she's one of those types of women that do crazy things- and if she don't get her way, she'll throw a fit. Don't play with dada's toy knife honey let go of it," I said taking it from her. "Now don't look so upset, why you acting' bashful? Don't you wanna help dada build a sandcastle?" Her eyes wandered to the floor. "And momma said she wants to show you how far she can float. Don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat- its just a little scratch, it don't hurt. Her was eating dinner while you were sleeping'- spilt ketchup on her shirt." I chuckled softly, "Mama's messy isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water- and you and me can play by ourselves can't we?" Her eyes flickered.

Little Laura squirmed in her chair. Her innocence shines in her eyes like a flashlight in a dark room. She won't be like her momma was. No, Laura will be better than that. Which is why I feel I owe it to her to explain what's going on. She won't understand it now but when she does she'll be grateful and it'll be 'just the two of us'. Being calm and gentle I said, "See honey, there's a place called heaven and a place called hell. There's a place called prison

"on and a place called jail; and dada's probably going to all of them except one 'cause mama's got a new husband and a stepson. And you don't want a brother, do you?" She just looked at me. "Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better I'll explain it to you. But for now we'll just say mama was real real bad' she was being mean to dad and made him real real mad. But I still feel sad I put her on time out." I touched Laura's tummy. "Sit back in your chair, honey, quit trying to climb out. I told you its okay- hey, hey, you want a baba? Take a night-night?" I smooth her hair back with my palm. "Dad'll change your di-ee. Clean the baby up so I can take a nightie nightie. Your dad'll wake her up as soon as we get to the water." 'Ninety seven Bonnie and Clyde.' I gripped the steering wheel. 'Me and my daughter.' I relaxed because I knew I'd always have her by my side. 'Me and my daughter.'

The road stretched out until we reached the sign 'Toluca Lake'. I parked the car near the edge of the drop. The trunk popped open revealing Mary's mangled body. I took her in my arms and laid her on the dock. We could've been happy if she would have cooperated. I went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Shaking Laura, I whispered in her ear, "Wake up sleepy head, we're here. Before we play, we're gonna take mama for a little walk out on the pier." She whimpered at the sight of Mary. "Baby don't cry, honey, don't get the wrong idea. Mama's too sleepy to hear you screaming' in her ear. That's why you can't get her to wake. But don't worry, dada made a nice bed for mommy at the bottom of the lake. Here you wanna help dada tie a rope around this rock? We'll tie it to her footsie and we'll roll her off the dock. Ready now? Here we go. On the count of three: One, two, three." My foot pushed into her back and Mary disappeared into the abyss. "There goes mama splashing in the water. No more fightin' with dad, no more restraining order, no more step dada, no more brother. Blow her kisses bye bye. Tell mommy you love her. Now we'll go play in the sand and build a castle and junk. But first just help dad get two more things out of the trunk." I kissed her forehead. 'Just the two of us...'


End file.
